<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Katolis Cinema by honeybirdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387740">Katolis Cinema</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybirdie/pseuds/honeybirdie'>honeybirdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Rayllum, modernrayllum, rayla and callum being adorable as HECC, soren and claudia sharing one (1) braincell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybirdie/pseuds/honeybirdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayla gets a new job at Katolis Cinema, where she works with Soren, Claudia, and Callum. Shenanigans ensue!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey there, im birdie! this is my first fic, so excuse if its not excellent, but i tried my best :)<br/>i estimate this to be about 10 short chapters? it depends on how far i want to take the story. anyways, enjoy this first bit, the next chapter shld be up soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>     “What do you mean we’re shutting down?” Rayla’s eyes widened at the news. Moonshadow Theater had been her job for nearly a year, and yes, while sometimes she didn’t like going to work, she couldn’t imagine losing her job. However, ever since a new movie theater opened in the next town over, customers became less and less frequent. It was hard to compete with a location probably 10 times bigger than their own. “Rayla, I’m sorry, but we just cannot afford to keep this old theater open any more.” Runaan frowned at his daughter. Rayla looked down, trying to hide her disappointment. The only words she could manage at that moment were, “This absolutely sucks.” Runaan only sighed before going into the back office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     A few weeks had passed since Runaan had broken the news to Rayla about the theater. With the theater gone, and Runaan still searching for a new job, her, Runaan, and Ethari were cutting it close with making ends meet. She needed a new job. Rayla had gone to a few places in town: the florist, the frozen yogurt shop, the consignment store. Each employer said the same thing, and that was that they were not hiring. She was growing both impatient and desperate. The silver-haired girl went on her phone and opened the Snapchat app. She took a simple photo of her ceiling fan and added a caption. “If anyone knows any places nearby that are hiring, please swipe up!” She added the post to her story and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     A few minutes later, a snapchat notification popped up on Rayla’s phone. She opened the app to see a text message from somebody she wasn’t familiar with. She had added the girl from quick add a few months ago and probably only snapped her once or twice. She read the name and hesitated for a moment. Claudia. Didn’t she go to Katolis Academy? Nevermind. Rayla swiped the message open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Claudia: </b>
  <em>
    <span>hi! i don’t know me, but im claudia :)) i saw ur story, and i thought maybe i cld help</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rayla: </b>
  <em>
    <span>oh? do you know a place thats hiring?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Claudia is typing…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rayla anticipated Claudia’s response. I mean, she lives in Katolis. It’s a wealthier town up north from Moonshadow Grove, where Rayla lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Claudia: </b>
  <em>
    <span>yea! actually, my friends dad runs the new movie theater in katolis, and i think we might be looking for some new people? im not entirely sure, but i can give u his snap if u want :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rayla’s brows furrowed as she groaned. “Oh, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>got </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be kidding me.” Rayla considered accepting this boy's snap for a minute. Was she really going to work for the place that ran her out of business? But at the same time, her family needed the money. Rayla swallowed her pride and typed her response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rayla: </b>
  <em>
    <span>yes, please :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Claudia: </b>
  <em>
    <span>alrighty, his username is @princecal</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rayla: </b>
  <em>
    <span>thank you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Claudia: </b>
  <em>
    <span>glad i could help! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rayla typed the boy’s username into the search and added him. At that moment, she heard Ethari calling to her from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Rayla? Dinner is ready!” Rayla set her phone down on her bed and headed downstairs to eat. </span>
  <span>Halfway through dinner, Ethari looked up at Rayla and asked, “So.. Rayla.. How is the job hunt going?” Rayla stopped abruptly. She hadn’t even thought about what Runaan and Ethari might think of her working at Katolis Cinema.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Well, uh, I think I may have made progress?” Rayla began. Ethari raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Oh? Well tell us about it.” Rayla pursed her lips. She would have to tell them eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Well, I heard, uh, Katolis Cinema is hiring? Look, I know you might not want me to work there and if you say no I totally understand bu-” Runaan raised his hand and silenced Rayla before she rambled any further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Rayla, if you think this job might be good for you, I encourage you to take the opportunity.” He offered a reassuring smile before raising and gathering the now empty soup bowls from the table to wash them. Rayla sat for a moment, slightly surprised at Runaan’s encouragement, before rising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Thank you, Runaan.” She beamed. Rayla remembered her pending friend request too Callum she had sent a half an hour before, and I dashed upstairs to her room after saying goodnight to her dads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Callum: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Hi! Im callum, claudia already told be about you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Callum: </b>
  <em>
    <span>eek that sounded slightly creepy, my bad</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rayla unlocked her phone to the messages. Wow, okay, she was slightly surprised he had texted her first. She thought for a moment before typing a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rayla: </b>
  <em>
    <span>no, not creepy at all, no worries! but yes, i am interested in the job</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rayla: </b>
  <em>
    <span>your dad runs katolis cinema, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Callum: </b>
  <em>
    <span>well, technically my step-dad, but yea he does. my step-dad doesnt rlly do any sort of application process, u can just kinda come in and talk with him about the job. wld tomorrow work? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Callum: </b>
  <em>
    <span>sorry, didnt realize thats probably really short notice. another day is fine too obviously</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rayla stared at the screen for a short while. Was getting a job there really going to be that easy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rayla: </b>
  <em>
    <span>no, no, tomorrow is perfect!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Callum:</b> <em><span>oh, ok! sounds good! see u tomorrow</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>     Rayla set her phone on her desk and plopped down onto her bed, grinning. Even if it might be slightly odd at first, working for her previous rival, she had a good feeling about what was to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took a but longer than expected, i was spending some time with family :) nonetheless, heres the next chapter! i hope you enjoy (theres even a bit of fluff at the end ;))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunday, 12:17 p.m</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla stepped out of the car, waving a goodbye to Runaan before looking up at the two story theater. It was placed on a packed, city-like street in the bustling, busy part of Katolis. Shops and restaurants lined the streets, with the huge, dazzling movie theater being the center of attention. Rayla had to give them credit, she could imagine the theater being extremely eye-catching at night when the signs were lit up. She took a deep breath before walking inside of the large lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayla stood inside of the entrance, doing a pan of her surroundings. Arcade games line the outskirts of the lobby. There was a place to buy tickets with about five windows. Only except today, only two windows were occupied. Rayla assumed it was because it was a Sunday afternoon, and it was never busy around these times. Rayla recognized one of the people in the ticket window as the black haired girl she had texted last night. When Claudia was done serving a mother and her children at the ticket booth, she nodded and gave a small wave to Rayla, in which Rayla returned the gesture. Rayla then turned her head forward to a concession area. Television signs advertising different snack bundles or sugary slushie concoctions lit up the lobby. Rayla averted her gaze to the teenage boy working the concession area, currently wiping down the counter. That must be Callum! She quickly walked across the colorful, almost bus-seat print carpeted floor of the large lobby to the empty line at the concession area. The brown haired boy had looked up from the counter, and greeted Rayla with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, its, uh, Rayla. We texted last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum paused for a moment. He didn’t expect an accent, so it took him slightly surprised. “Oh, yea! My step-dad is on the phone in the back office right now, he should be out soon though.” Callum answered. There was a silence, slightly too long for comfort. Wanting to fill the silence, Callum quickly thought of something else to say, before settling on, “I- uh, like your hair!” He internally face-palmed after uttering it. I mean, he didn’t even know this girl. What if she didn’t like small talk? I mean, he didn’t like small talk either, but he didn’t want to just stand there silently for however long Harrow was going to take. Before Rayla could let out a response, Harrow stepped out from the back office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rayla?” The man said from the office door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, that’s me!” She followed Harrow and took a seat in his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The interview went well! Harrow just asked a few questions about work experience and availability, and left Rayla with paperwork to fill out, as well as a uniform. To be honest, it felt almost too easy, but Rayla wasn’t going to dwell on the matter. She decided to instead embrace the luck that came across her. Rayla left the office, the uniform and papers bundled into her arms. Callum was still at the concession area, resting his head in his arms. He perked up when he heard her leaving the office, and turned to meet her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you got the job?” He asked her, noticing the uniform and papers she held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did! I’m honestly surprised I was able to find a place to work this quickly. Harrow said I would begin training next Sunday, as long as I got my working papers handed in by then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, welcome to the Katolis Cinema family!” Callum internally facepalmed again. “Sorry, that sounded stupid.” Both Callum and Rayla let out a chuckle. “But anyways,” Callum continued, “I work Sundays, so I guess I’ll see you next week?” Rayla nodded, answering with a friendly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I’ll see you next week!” Rayla’s phone then beeped with a notification, and she looked down to read it before speaking again. “Oh, well, my dad is here to pick me up, so I’ve got to run, but I’ll see you next week!” Rayla jogged across the lobby, freeing one arm to wave at Callum, and then Claudia and the blonde, older looking boy in the other ticket booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla waved a goodbye to Runaan, who had stayed in the car, before heading inside her home and shutting the door behind her. Runaan would be heading out for another job interview, and Ethari was in the garage, which he used as his workshop. Rayla went upstairs to her room to rest and take a look at the paperwork she would need to fill out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayla set the papers on her desk and left them there for a moment as she looked at her uniform. The dress code was simple: wear any pants you would like, preferably black, and the red and gold sweater that was provided. The sweater was a royal red shade, with the cinema logo embroidered on both the sleeve and top corner of the sweater. Rayla decided that before she filled out her papers, she would try the sweater on. She looked at her appearance in the mirror, clad in her thrifted jeans, black boots, and sweater. Rayla liked how the darker shade of red looked against her pale skin. She wasn’t entirely a fashion person, but creating nice outfits was still something she enjoyed. Rayla changed back into her other top and folded the sweater before placing it gently in her drawer and getting back to the few pages of paperwork she had to fill out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heyyy, Callum!“ Claudia leaned on the counter of the concession area. A few hours had passed since Rayla’s visit, and Callum’s shift was almost over. He had been stocking items underneath the counter, and he popped his head up once he heard his friend’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Clauds… wait…” Callum studies Claudia’s expression: her eyebrows arched upward in excitement and she was grinning… no… smirking? She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>up to something. Callum sighed. “What do you want, Claudia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing. I was just gonna ask before you left what you thought of Rayla?” Claudia asked inquisitively. Callum raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rayla? I dunno, she seemed nice? It’s not like I know her lots. Does she even go to Katolis Academy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure she goes to MGHS”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MGHS?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moonshadow Grove Highschool , dummy. Anyways, I agree! She seems really nice. And she got the job, right? I mean, she left with a uniform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” Callum replied, “she got the job.” Suddenly Claudia bounced excitedly, tapping her finger on her nose. Callum knew this meant she was getting an idea. “Alright, let’s hear it, Clauds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, I dunno if you’re gonna wanna hear it.” Claudia held back, with her smirk becoming more prominent. Callum rolled his eyes, waiting for her to continue. “Okay okay,” she started, “I was just gonna say, you seemed to be having a nice conversation with that girl, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... I guess so?” Callum responded carefully. Callum dipped his head below the counter to finish restocking items. With him distracted, Claudia took the opportunity to say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was pretty cute, huh, Cal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely.” Callum responded, not entirely paying attention. Before he had even realized what he had done, Claudia was bouncing and tapping her nose again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think she’s cute!” She said excitedly. Callum rushed back up, not without bumping his head on the counter first. He rubbed the back of his head, both in pain and embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, well, I-I mean sure, but I wasn’t listening to-“ Callum tried to undo what was already done, but Claudia was already prancing back to Soren to make jokes. Callum just shook his head and sighed. This happened any time Claudia caught Callum talking to a girl their age, and he could swear even Ezran had more maturity. Nonetheless, Callum’s mind couldn’t help but to drift back to his brief conversation with the light-haired girl he had early today. He thought about her hair, and the way it fell gently onto her shoulders, and when she spoke, her voice came out with an accent that was both brash and smooth. Why was Callum still thinking about this girl? All of a sudden, the realization of these thoughts turned Callum’s face to a beet red hue. He sighed, wanting to blame Claudia’s teasing for these thoughts, but in reality he admitted, only to himself, that maybe he thought she was cute. Yet that only made his face redden more.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>